This invention relates to plant growth. More specifically this invention relates to a method and assembly of radiating plants to enhance photosynthesis.
It is well known in the art that during the photosynthesis process plants absorb different frequencies of light to drive the photosynthetic process. In particular photosynthetically active radiation (PAR) is radiation in the spectral range from approximately 400 nanometers (nm) to 700 nm. Also known in the art is that chlorophyll, the most abundant plant pigment and the pigment responsible for plant metabolism is most efficient at capturing red and blue light.
During photosynthesis the chlorophyll pigments in a plant absorb photons in order to drive a metabolic process and dissipate excess energy within the photons. Simultaneously other pigments that are red/farred and blue/UV-A and UV-B photosensors or photoreceptors chemically react to adjust the behavior and development of the plant. Thus, by providing red and blue spectrum light, plants have been shown to grow at increased rates.
In addition, also known in the art is that plants need turn over, or time in the dark. In particular, when a pigment has accepted a photon that energy is transferred through an electron transfer chain (ETC) during which time additional photon energy cannot be dissipated via the ETC and instead is available to be dissipated through other harmful oxidation processes and the pigment accepts a charge. Still, when additional photons bombard the plant the pigments will continue to attempt to metabolize thus straining or fatiguing the plant. Thus dark time is needed to allow the pigments to complete the metabolic process and to restart the process. Thus just as humans need sleep, plants similarly need down time to optimize the metabolic process.